The case of Elysion
by allollipoppins97
Summary: (Translation of "Le cas Elysion" written by Baka27) [Challenge on odd habits] Apparently gods are perfect, above reproach... Who said they didn't have strange habits?


**The case of Elysion**

 _ **Baka27:** Hi everyone!_

 _Here's another challenge ;) By the way, thanks to everyone who was kind enough to leave a message on the previous challenge and/or add to favorites/follow._

 _The prompt was chosen by Aeter, and it's "manias", including habits, etc..._

 _I was given Phantasos – yes, yet another Dream God, what do you want me to say XD_

 _We al had more or less a week to do it XD More or less XD The wordcount was completely up to us :)_

 _The other participants are: Zexy, Aeter, Lounacat, PerigrinTouque and Shéraz :)_

 _Go read them too :)_

 _Enjoy your reading (well, I hope so XD)_

 **Translator's note:** I'd first like to thank the original author of this story, Baka27, for giving me the permission to translate it to English. You can find the original under the name  Le cas Elysion on her profile. I must add that if you happen to read both French and English and find words/expressions which you felt weren't translated well from her story to this translation, feel free to PM/review; I tried to keep the main ideas and atmosphere as intact as possible, but many modifications couldn't be achieved with dictionaries only, having to be adapted. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Baka27 nor I own Saint Seiya. This story and its original french version are the work of Baka27, I only take credit for translating it into English.

In Elysion, many rules were taken for granted by its inhabitants. Each of them had his habits, mannerisms, tics and so on.

Thanatos loved playing chess with his brother, without being interrupted by a certain Cancer Saint whose identity we will refrain from naming, all while drinking coffee. Hypnos, on the other hand, drank tea. If the blond man wished to read in peace, he only had to glance at his grey-haired twin for the same, ever-constant condition to always come up: glasses. The grey-heaired man found his twin to be dreadfully desirable with them on. Though he took great care not to tell anyone that, as 'Nos was his. The book in question often ended up laid out on the floor because of the blond's glasses – and a slightly too-impatient Thanatos – , the God of Death sensually torturing his brother.

Both twins were normally never far away from each other, but with the return of the tiny Dream Gods, they were apart much more often. If this had displeased Thanatos greatly at the beginning, he conceded that the little monsters needed their father, and he sometimes stayed with them.

Hypnos blamed himself a lot for sending his children to slaughter, and as such he tried to make himself forgiven in every possible way. Because he knew that had he not tried, if only for a second, to put himself in hs children's shoes, he would have understood that they weren't different from his brother and him. The big brothers fought tooth and nail to protect their baby brothers against any threat, even a potential one.

Besides, said big brothers had ended up relaxing, living amid the peacefulness of the Elysium Fields. Still, habits not linked to security persisted. Some of them weren't even real habits, but mostly "small" problems.

Phobetor always fidgeted in his sleep, and had the tendency to unconsciously suck the will of beings at a close range, causing a number of various problems, such as zombified humans, etc...

Morpheus talked and mumbled in his sleep, sometimes speaking to his brothers, other timesto his poppies... his brothers never dared listen, wishing to preserve their already wonky mental health.

Ikelos was an insomniac. Simple as that. In addition, he sometimes gave himself a scrae with his nightmares, amusing his brothers in the process. Full of shame, the Nightmare God told them to cut it out and went off to lock himself in his world.

Oneiros, on one hand, had trouble falling asleep. What an irony, coming from the son of the God of Sleep. He dreamed or rather had nightmares of his brothers' deaths and his own. Recently, meaning for a few centuries according to a god's lifespan, he had started dreaming of a certain bow-carrying golden centaur... The God of Dreams needed to hold something tight to fall asleep. Someone, a pillow, a sheet, a wubby... Needless to say that he had only confessed that to his brothers, not bothering to shout it from the rooftops...

Phantasos, on the other hand... No one was really sure. He slipped in his brothers' beds, using the following as an excuse: "I can't help it, I'm a sleepwalker!". It didn't stop the four others from harbouring doubts concerning the truthfulness of the blond's words...

Where the Dream Gods lived, an alarm (or rather, in its stead) was normally heard in the form of a soft howl, Ikelos having been surprised to find Phantasos in his bed. Besides, the latter fled far away from his big brother's room...

Phobetor couldn't care less about waking up to the blond sleeping in his bed. He had been protecting his brothers since forever, and this meant sharing his bed with small Dream Gods having nightmares, he was used to it.

Oneiros didn't react upon seeing his brother in his bed. In the mornings, he wasn't aware of his own surroundings and his brothers had kept him many times from eating his knife for breakfast instead of his toast. El Cid could have threatened him of a small and tortuous death, all while screaming, the god would have passed by the Saint without noticing him. As such, if the blond squatted his bed... He didn't even notice him.

Morpheus couldn't help but kick the Portrayer God out. Blame it on nerves, and everything... His brother ended up with his face on the floor. Once, it all came to a bad end, and Phantasos' mask had shattered. A yell had been heard inside the house. The others had thought it was Ikelos, but they had seen said god massaging his ears, and Morpheus being chased after by a furious Phantasos... Besides, a skilled had been needed to knock out the blond, as the others were afraid of hurting their brother with their cosmos. In this moment, Hypnos had shrieked loud enough to rival an opera singer, believing that his beloved son would have a concussion. Ikelos had muttered that he couldn't feel his ears, and that Phantasos already had a serious intellectual problem anyway.

Yes, life was truly eventful in Elysion.

The End~


End file.
